mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boost
|note = |last = Stomp |next = Let Yourself Fly }} The Boost & Fling 2 is the thirteenth level of Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. It is one of the twenty levels available at the start of the game. Overview A-Side This level takes place on a series of platforms of Steel Blocks with several collections of Yellow Blocks also in the way. The player starts on the leftmost platform and must cross the gaps between the platforms to reach the mango past the rightmost platform. Many of these platforms are so distant from one another that they can only be crossed using Jam's jumping or hammer boost technique to leap over the gaps. Three of the platforms in the way are T-shaped with similarly shaped ceilings, and Yellow Blocks fill most of the space between the latter two. To pass them, the player must either destroy these blocks with Fury or use Jam's hammer boost to pass over them completely. The final platform replaces the Steel Blocks with Yellow Blocks and the mango can be obtained from a distance that must be crossed. B-Side The B-Side version of this level shares a near-identical layout, but not only is it now flipped horizontally, but many of the Steel Blocks and Yellow Blocks have been replaced by Ice Blocks. The player also now starts at a Jam Flag, with a Fury Flag between the first and second T-shaped platforms. The player must boost past this flag with Jam and use Fury to land on the Steel Block at the bottom of this platform, being careful not to destroy too many of the upper Yellow Blocks. They then must hop with Fury to the next flat platform and pass the Jam Flag in the middle. With Jam, they must use his hammer boost to leap to the upper Yellow Blocks on the right and boost to the tops of the left platforms, which he must boost across to reach the distant mango. There also is now a time limit of 30 seconds, and the level will restart if it is not completed in the time allotted. Gallery A-Side Boost & Fling 2 A2.png|Fury destroying the Yellow Blocks on the third T-shaped platform. Boost & Fling 2 A3.png|Jam standing on the final platform, where the mango is a long distance away. B-Side Boost & Fling 2 B1.png|Jam standing at the start of the B-Side version of the level. Boost & Fling 2 B2.png|Fury destroying the Yellow Blocks on the second T-shaped platform. Boost & Fling 2 B3.png|Jam climbing up the remaining Yellow Blocks on the second T-shaped platform. Boost & Fling 2 B4.png|Jam standing on the final platform, where the mango is a long distance away. Trivia *This level is a follow-up in name of the second level of the game, The Boost & Fling 1, which shares a very similar concept. *Both this level and The Boost & Fling 1 are based in name and concept on the seventh level of the original Yeah Jam Fury, The Boost and Fling. *This level also appears as the third level in the game's demo. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Regular levels Category:Yeah Jam Fury series